User blog:Baristar/Suggested Champion Complete Overhaul, Malphite, the Dreadnought
Malphite, The Dreadnought is a suggested champion rework in League of Legends. Abilities Malphite gains every time he is . |description2= If Malphite is or , reduces the total air time by of the total time and reduces the total distance by if Malphite is or . |targeting= The Living Mountain is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects =aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |cooldown = |additional = *Tremors are released upon the end of the intended duration of hard crowd control. * duration, however, remains unaffected. *'Living Mountain' does not stack with Tenacity. }} Malphite sends out a rolling rock in the targeted direction, dealing magic damage to all enemy unit struck, them by 30% and creates a pillar at the maximum range that lingers for 4 seconds. |description2= If Seismic Trail hits at least one enemy champion, the pillar is created behind the first enemy champion unit hit instead. |description3= Seismic Trail cannot pass through terrain and extends that piece of terrain if it collides. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = |costtype=mana |target range = 700 |effect radius = |speed = 900 |projectile = true |spellshield = will block the ability but will not prevent a pillar from creating. |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting ='Seismic Trail' is a pass through skillshot. |additional = *''' Seismic Trail''' will not interact with , , enemy and . **'Seismic Trail' will just pass through the player-created terrain as if it is an open space. *If Seismic Trail is blocked by or , the pillar will be created instead in front of the shield. *Unlike , Seismic Trail will not enemy units, provided that there is still enough space. }} Malphite gains a shield that exclusively absorbs physical damage, refreshing after not taking damage for 12 seconds. |description2= Malphite empowers his next basic attack, dealing bonus damage to his target and all enemies around them. |description3=If the target is nearby a terrain, Malphite insteads them toward the available terrain, dealing bonus damage and them for 1 second. |leveling= maximum health}} |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |effect radius=100 |projectile = |targeting='Brutal Blow' is an on-hit effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area |spellshield=will block the ability |additional= * }} Malphite charges forward, dealing damage and all enemy units encountered. |description2 = Every time Malphite hits an enemy champion, dash speed increases by 100 and grants him bonus movement speed for 4 seconds at the end of dash. |leveling= |leveling2= |targeting = Crushing Fields is a linear dash. |customlabel=Base Speed |custominfo = 700 |target range= |cooldown = |costtype = mana |cost = 50 |spellshield = will block the damage. }} Malphite slams the ground three times, creating waves of explosion that radiates around him, dealing magic damage and all enemy units by 30% for 2 seconds and the final wave for seconds. |description2=Each wave increases their range by 20% per succeeding wave but reduces the total damage dealt to enemy champion damaged by the initial wave by 35%. |description3= Each wave of explosion has delay of seconds and Malphite is immune to crowd control while channeling. |description4= }} |cooldown = |targeting= Shatter Earth is a point-blank area of effect. |effect range= | }} |leveling = | }} |additional = |damagetype= magic |spelleffects =aoe |spellshield = will block one wave of explosion. |cost=100 |costtype=mana }} Category:Custom champions